Simple Man
by WhisperedMemories
Summary: A new threat walks the Earth. Isn't that how it always is for the Winchesters? Time is always running out and people are always getting hurt. But this time, the ones who may be irreversibly torn apart are Dean and Castiel.   Set after Aerials.
1. What You Do

_**Simple Man**_

_Chapter One_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"_**The say do what you love and love what you do. Well, that's crap."**_

_A/N: This story takes place three years after the events of Aerials…the last chapter, not the epilogue. So, to give you a little estimate…Dean is thirty-six, Sam is thirty-two, Ben is nineteen and Claire is seventeen. _

_~And to explain the twin's age: Ben is only about a year and a half older than Claire, so she was sixteen when she had them and he had just turned eighteen a few months before. I thought fifteen was a little young to have kids. So is sixteen, but…oh well, just read!_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Dean Winchester was famous, in the odd demon-slaying, monster hunting, angel-banging kind of way. Wait, maybe not that last part…well, he wasn't famous for it. But that's beside the point, because at the moment, Dean was just a mechanic.

"Now, you're sure you guys can handle it?"

"Dean, how hard could it be?" asked Sam.

"Well, y'know, with Ben and Claire hunting…"

"Dean, I assure you, we'll be fine," said Castiel from where he was rather awkwardly entertaining a cooing Casey. Her twin brother Tim was perched in Sam's arms, his tiny one year old hands around his bottle. "You've taken off work long enough."

"Dean, go to work already, damn," said Sam. "Unless you're turning into a full-fledged-"

"If you say Mr. Mom, so help me I will turn you inside out two ways to Tuesday."

"Uh huh."

"Shaddup. I'm out," he said, giving a short wave goodbye and going out to the Impala. It wasn't too early, maybe around eight or so, but the air was still chilly and Dean was happy to see that Castiel had started it for him sometime in the last few minutes. The dude didn't understand sarcasm very well, but he was earnest at least.

"Thanks Cass," he said, climbing in and hitting the gas. He sped out of the driveway and turned onto the two-lane road that led into town. There he worked at a small machine shop named Hell on Wheels, which Dean and Sam found hilarious. Castiel did not.

It was a rather laid-back place, with five or six other guys usually working there. Dean's boss, Eli, a big African-American man that liked to throw knives with him during lunch, wasn't too keen on the whole idea of the uptight boss image. The man had never explained where he had learned the skill, but from the scars lacing his arms, Dean wanted to bet it wasn't just an old hobby. Manuel, a skinny twenty-something from Puerto Rico, was their main detailer and many a time had offered to redo the Impala. Maybe someday Dean would let him…when he was dead.

The other guys usually kept to themselves, they were in their late thirties and mid-forties and had been doing this their whole life. Dean had a hard time relating to the content, relaxed vibe they gave off.

"Hey Dean, you kiss your wife goodbye this morning? Oh wait, that's right! You're a queer."

And then there was Mike. Ironic, right? Dean had dealt with bigger douchebags and often ignored the man, who was about his age, but sometimes…sometimes he couldn't help but see the angel Michael somewhere in his face, and often scared him off. Whether it was throwing knives at him, or the wall, or Eli telling Mike to back off, Dean hadn't beat the shit out of him yet.

"Piss off," said Dean, getting out of the Impala while zipping up his coveralls. "I'm not in the mood for little whiny bitch right now."

Mike scowled, but let him be and went back to working on the F-150 he had previously been attending to. The other guys didn't mind that Dean was with Cass. As Eli put it: "We're too old to give a shit." And they adored Claire and Ben, thought Sam was a hoot and they doted upon the twins. And of course, teased Dean mercilessly for being a grandpa so young.

"Dean, mah man! Long time no see!" said Eli, coming over and clapping him on the back. Dean grinned and patted him back.

"Hey bossman, what's up?"

"Oh y'know, dumbasses who don't know the difference between a camshaft and a carburetor, Mike's being a pissy little princess and Manuel dyed his hair, again."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he calls it 'Summer Azul'."

"And they say I'm gay," muttered Dean, setting down his lunch at his workbench and grabbing a rag. He paused to take a new picture out of his pocket and pin it up to the already crowded corkboard hanging on the wall.

"Those aren't the twins?" said Eli, astonished.

"They are."

"Holy shit they're getting' big!"

"Tell me about it. Damn kids make me feel old."

Eli snorted and pointed over to the one of Dean, Sam and Cass crowded together with beers in their hands.

"You guys are like the Three Stooges of Calvin Klein. I don't think you guys'll ever grow up."

"Nice to know that you have confidence in me."

"Course ah do! Now get to work, or I'll make you pay all that money you owe me for losing at knives!"

"What loss?" Dean called as he descended into the pit below an old Trans-Am and looked up into the undercarriage. Well, he thought he had seen it all. There, jammed into the metal jungle of pipes, sockets and axels, was a prosthetic leg. And an old one at that.

"The hell?" he said, reaching up and feeling around to see if he could get it out without having to remove parts. No such luck. Cursing, he leapt back up from the pit and reached for his toolbox. But Mike was standing there again.

"Mike, seriously. If you don't scram, I'll gut you. And _then_ I'll kill you."

But the man didn't speak, but held up a picture. It was one of Dean's favorites, partly because Sam had taken it and was damn proud of it. The other was because it was Castiel with Tim in his lap, holding a dandelion for the little boy to examine. They were both laughing, something Castiel didn't do very often, and just to the right of them, barely in the shot, you could just see the shadow of the angel's wing.

"Put it down," growled Dean. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the other men, Jim, start towards them, but Eli stopped him. The older man understood that Mike needed to be taught a lesson, by Dean.

"Put it down," mocked the other man.

"What is your problem?" asked Dean. "Huh? What, am in your space? Are ya jealous of how good-looking I am? Are ya gay? Because dude, I'm taken."

"My problem? My fuckin' problem is that I've worked here for years, I'm the best damn internal mechanic and you came up in here two years ago, with nothin' but that cruddy old car of yours and your boyfriend. Now you're all buddy-buddy with the boss and I'm still stuck here!"

And then he took the picture and threw it down, where it landed in a slippery black puddle of oil. The effect was instantaneous, Castiel and Tim's smiles were gone and Dean was pissed. Dean hadn't seriously hunted in a couple of years, but he had no problem kicking Mike's ass. He swung up, knocking the man back a few feet. The other men whistled in appreciation, but Dean followed with a nice roundhouse, an elbow to the throat and a blow to the stomach.

"Don't you ever insult my car," he spat, shoving the prone man with his foot on the way back to his work space. He accepted the other guys' praises, but Eli managed to herd them off a moment later. Dean knelt and tenderly picked up the photo from the oil puddle. It dripped sadly, and sagged under the liquid's weight. Nothing was left of the two people in it but deep brown silhouettes.

"Yo man, I'm sorry about the picture," said Eli. "He's out of here. He may be good, but I'm tired of his crap."

"Do whatever you want. I'll just beat his ass again," said Dean, hopping back into his pit and leaning up to loosen the leg from the undercarriage. Eli smirked.

"You are one weird dude."

0

0

0

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Dean was upset when he came home. He liked to think that it did, but Sam and Castiel had known him for years. It would have been easier to fool Bobby than those two.

It was so quiet when he walked through the front door that Dean had a moment of massive panic and the scenario of walking into the kitchen and finding everybody dead flashed through his mind. But Castiel appeared in a flash a moment later.

"Welcome home."

"Nice to see you too Lucy."

He tried to walk past him, but Castiel stopped him with a gentle hand and pulled his head down to rest upon his shoulder.

"You're upset."

"What gave it away?"

"Your expression gets very blank when you're angry."

Dean leaned back to rest his forehead on Castiel's and took the ruined photo out of his pocket. Castiel glowered.

"Is that the one Sam took?"

"Yep."

"I assume you took care of the cause."

"Naturally."

"Good, now I don't have to kill someone."

Dean smirked and stepped away after kissing the angel. Castiel held out his hand.

"May I see it?"

"Do you still have the mojo to do that?"

"Most likely. I don't believe God is too concerned with me at the moment."

Dean handed the photograph over and Castiel gently took it in his hands and cupped them around it. A few seconds later he opened them and the picture was good as new.

"You're awesome," said Dean, taking the picture and slipping it back in his pocket.

"I know."

"Hey, that was pretty good…so where is everybody?"

"Sam is asleep. I don't believe he got very much sleep last night. Casey is napping with him. I'm not quite sure it's normal for a child to sleep that much."

"No, believe me; she gets that from our side. When Sam was little, he'd sleep all day if I'd let him."

"Ah. And Tim is in the baby pen in our room, 'chilling-out' I suppose."

"Alright then, I'll go get him and get changed. Did Ben and Claire call?"

"Not yet. But you're home early and I told them that you were going back today."

"Remind me to call them in twenty minutes and kick their ass over the phone. I don't care if they are parents; they still have to check in twice a day."

"As you wish Dean," said Castiel, going into the kitchen while Dean went upstairs to their room. Unsurprisingly, Castiel had cleaned and laid out a new set of clothes for him. The dude was like Martha Stewart 2.0 sometimes. He went over to the playpen, which was only in there while Ben and Claire were gone, and peered inside to see a content Tim, sitting up and playing with his favorite stuffed tiger.

"Hey Timmy," said Dean, picking him after he changed. He was rewarded with a blinding smile. With his curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was the total opposite of Sam, but that was exactly who Dean saw every time he looked at Tim. He remembered how excited his brother used to get when he would come home from school.

"Hey Dean, how was work?"

He turned to see a sleep-rumpled Sam, scratching his bare chest in the doorway.

"I beat the crap out of Mike."

"Really? Bout time you kicked that douchbag's ass."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ben and Claire were supposed to call hours ago."

"Don't worry Dean; I'm sure they're fine."

Dean snorted and shifted Tim onto his other hip so he could bend over and pick up his cell phone.

"Yeah, well too damn bad. Their asses are still grass when they get home."

Sam chuckled and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "I'm going back to bed. I'll bring Casey down when she wakes up."

"Do what you want. It's not like we're doing much. Except, I'm going to go downstairs and eat a big damn steak and then I'm going to have some pie."

"Fine, go all Rugaroo, just leave me some pie."

"Roo-roo!"

The brothers' focus immediately turned to Tim and Sam raised an eyebrow in half-disbelief.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dean.

"I think he tried to say Rugaroo."

"Roo-roo!"

"Great. Couldn't get him to say boobies for nothin', but a cannibal monster, that's no problem!" complained Dean, stopping down the stairs with a proudly grinning Tim looking over his shoulder.

"Roo-Roo!"

"Dean, what is he saying?" asked Castiel from where he was reading a huge volume and writing down notes on the paper scattered around him on the floor. It was only March and it still got dark early, so the fireplace was already going and the porch light had come on while Dean strapped Tim into his high-chair.

"Rugaroo."

"Rugaroo?"

"Yeah, yeah, Rugaroo. Damn kid does it just to piss me off sometimes."

"I think that is rather impressive for how young he is."

"Hey, I'm number one grandpa. No ass-kissing to gain brownie points!" said Dean, pointing his fork at the angel while he simultaneously ate pie and fed Tim.

Castiel smirked. "Do not worry Dean. I'm not going to unseat your position."

"I'll unseat your position alright…"

"Guys, guys, not in front of the kids," teased Sam, sitting down at the table with a groggy Casey settled against his shoulder.

"What're you doing up?" asked Dean, ignoring his jab.

"She heard you and her brother."

"Ah. Those two are weird. I'm pretty sure they have that ESP thing going on."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah Sam, then you three could have freaky mind conversations."

Sam rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, the phone rang. Dean dropped his fork instantly and was across the room in less than a second, picking the phone up from its cradle.

"Ben?"

"_No, it's Claire."_

"Oh. Are you alright? Why haven't you called?"

"_We're fine. Sorry for not calling earlier. We had to go to the hospital and get stitches. Ben's arm got sliced pretty good. He won't be using it for a while, so we'll be home sometime tomorrow."_

"Good. You guys were able to pay for everything right?"

"_Yes, yes. And no, you can't talk to Ben. He's asleep, finally…how are my babies?"_

"They're fine. Tim said his first word."

"_Really? What was it?"_

"You have to come home first."

"Yeah!" called Sam. "I'm tired of changing diapers!"

"_Is that Sam? Tell him to kiss my ass!"_

Dean laughed. "I will. Make sure you drive safe, okay?"

"_Yes, Daaaad," _she teased. _"Give my love to Cass and Bobby, alright? I miss them too."_

"Cass sure, but Bobby…I don't know sweetheart, I'm not that desperate."

"_Goodbye Dean."_

"Bye," said Dean, waiting until she hung up without incident first before putting the phone back in its cradle. "Claire says hello!" he called over to Castiel, who nodded in acknowledgement while he read.

"Dude, what're you reading anyway?" asked Sam as he gave Casey a bottle of juice while Dean set Tim down in the playpen.

"I'm reading your lore about angels. It's rather fascinating to see what humans have come up with over the years. Much of it is false, but much of it is also true."

"Yeah?" asked Dean, sitting down on the couch behind him and playfully pushing his back with his bare foot. Cass absent-mindedly pushed back, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"But there is one thing I do not understand…Cherubim are like Cupid, yes, but they are also high-ranking angels. Not small children."

"Don't take it personally man. Michael looks like Cate Blanchett most of the time," said Dean, smirking.

"That is a woman, yes?"

Dean grunted. Cass smiled.

"That _is_ rather fitting."

They all laughed, and for a moment, you'd have thought you were reading about the wrong Winchesters.

But you know nothing ever lasts in their life.

0

0

0

End of chapter one!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Days of Yesteryear

_Chapter Two_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"_Oh, those days gone past, those times of yesteryear!_

_How I miss those times of peace_

_Those times of denial._

_Those times of love,_

_Those brief moments of sanity,_

_And the lies we told ourselves."_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"C'mon now Casey girl, you can do it," said Dean. They were outside enjoying the warm spring afternoon, and Dean was trying to get Casey to walk. She was an expert crawler, a fantastic belly-squirmer, but she had yet to walk, unlike her brother who had been toddling around since he was ten months old.

"Dean, she's not a dog," said Sam from where he was sprawled out under a tree, laying back upon a blanket with an arm over his face. He was the one who had settled down the most since they had stopped seriously hunting. He would always be more relaxed than Dean.

"So? She's not old enough to care."

"I think she is."

Indeed, the curly-haired little girl was pouting up at her grandfather from where she sat in the grass. She looked astonishingly like Ben with her dark, curly hair, but she shared the same bright green eyes with Dean and Sam. And right now, she was giving him the famous Winchester scowl.

"Don't you give me that look missy. I was giving that before your daddy was even thought of."

That only seemed to encourage the one year old more and she cracked him a wide grin. Off in the distance Dean could see Castiel with Tim on him hip, bending over to examine something they had found in the grass. He would never understand their fascination with whatever creepy crawly that was outside. He had hunted nasty things for most of his life, why would he want to be around other gross things all the time?

"Oh yeah Dean, you're a real hard-ass," said Sam. "She's _so_ scared."

"Shaddup. It used to work on you."

"Whatever."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Dean, cussing around the children as usual I see."

Dean turned and saw Lisa coming up the driveway. Thankfully Jason wasn't with her. To say her new husband and Dean didn't get along was the understatement of the year.

"Hey Lisa, what's up?"

"I came to see why my son hasn't answered me in three days."

"He and Claire were out hunting. They're supposed to be home later today. Claire called me last night."

"So let me get this straight. You let Ben and Claire, a couple of teenagers, go out on a hunt?"

"What? Ben's an adult and Claire's got her freaky angel mojo. They're fine."

Dean scooped up Casey and stood when he saw Castiel coming over to inspect the situation. Lisa smiled at the little girl and Dean reluctantly handed her over.

"Y'know, I suppose they are pretty cute, even though I'm a little young to be a grandma."

"Hello Lisa," said Castiel, coming up beside Dean with Tim on his shoulders, giggling softly.

"Hello Castiel," said Lisa. She looked up at Tim and frowned. "I don't believe that's safe with a baby."

"I am more than capable of catching him," said Castiel flatly. He respected Lisa, and her strength, but he disagreed with her on many things, and her constant badgering of Ben to come live with her was one of the more irritating issues between them. He also disliked her constant disapproval of him.

"Alright you two knock it off," said Dean, taking Casey back and handing her to Sam, who had come up a few seconds ago. "So, what're you really here for?"

"I wanted to let you know that I don't want Ben hunting."

"Well, I don't either. But what do you want me to do about it? Lock him inside?"

"Dean, I'm serious. If you don't put an end to it, I will get legally involved."

Dean turned and looked at Sam, who took the hint and herded Castiel away with the excuse of snack time. He turned back to Lisa and frowned.

"I hate to tell you, but Ben is nineteen. You have no say in where he lives."

"No, but I have every right to take custody of the twins."

"Lisa, don't do this-"

"No Dean. I won't have them growing up with that life."

"Lisa, we never bring our work home and hell, Sam and I don't hunt anymore."

Lisa's eyes went behind Dean and he saw that they rested upon Castiel, who was letting the twins play with his hair while Sam occasionally handed them pieces of fruit as he drank a beer.

"Don't you dare start on Cass again…"

"Dean, I don't give a rat's ass that you're gay or whatever it is when you're with an angel. What I don't like is how dangerous he is to be around."

Dean felt his blood get hot at her words. "If you think for one minute-"

"I'm not asking you to leave him Dean. But if I learned anything by being with you, it's that being well-known in your world is dangerous enough. Being an angel as well? How long do you think it'll be before something truly dangerous follows you home? I just want my grandkids to be safe."

"I think that's exactly what you're asking me to do Lisa. And the answer is no. Now, you may still be pissed about the memory wipe and whatever the hell else that happened, but don't you threaten me like that. Yeah, I get it, I'm not padre of the year, but if you try and take those kids from their parents, you can bet your ass that I'll get involved. And it ain't gonna be pretty."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "It's unhealthy Dean, this denial crap that you have going on. I know all about what happened between you and Castiel. He worked with a demon. He let those monsters loose all those years ago. He's dangerous Dean!"

Dean stayed quiet, fuming inside. She was right, of course, but Dean couldn't get past the fact that he knew Castiel would never hurt them intentionally again. He loved that angel, and he'd be damned if he'd let an ex get in the way.

"He's around more than you are," said Dean quietly. "I think this is really your personal issue with Ben living here. You're upset because he came to live here without asking you, and you think you've failed somehow. Well get over it. Kids are supposed to be a pain in the ass and to make you feel like shit. That's their job."

"I-I-"

"Oh, and bring bible-freak around here again and I'll show him the real scary stuff."

And he turned heel and walked away, smirking to himself. When he reached the porch he knelt and kissed Castiel.

"What was that for?"

Dean just smirked, knowing it had pissed Lisa off.

0

0

0

Dean was asleep when he heard Ben and Claire's car pull up. He hadn't meant to doze off, but going to bed probably hadn't helped. Beside him Castiel dozed quietly, not really asleep, but not fully awake either. He never quite understood why angels didn't sleep. He got up and pulled on a pair of pants, making his way downstairs to wait in the living room for the couple to come in.

"Are you sure you're alright Ben? You're quiet."

"I'm fine. My stitches hurt is all."

Dean listened intently to their conversation as they came through the door. They noticed him almost immediately and Claire went over for a hug. Dean hugged her eagerly and held he back for inspection. She only had one set of stitches, just along her hairline, and looked exhausted but otherwise unharmed. Ben however, looked terrible. He was covered in gauze, stitches and had a brace on his left wrist. He also had dark circles under his eyes, like Claire, but he was paler and the effect made him look ghastly.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?"

"I feel like shit."

"Yeah, fighting a vampire can do that to you."

"So, how did the twins do?" he asked, sitting down tiredly on the couch and leaning back. Dean smirked.

"They did great. They're tough little boogers."

"So, what was Tim's first word?" asked Claire excitedly.

"Roo-roo."

"And that means?"

"He was trying to say rugaroo."

"Oh great, that'll go over well in daycare," snorted Ben. Claire giggled.

"I don't think anyone at pre-school even knows what a rugaroo is."

"Mom will."

"Speaking of which, your mom was here earlier today," said Dean, leaning against the wall.

"What did she want this time?" asked Claire.

"She…"

"That woman said she would take the twins away," growled Castiel, appearing in a flash perched on the arm of the armchair.

"What?" said Ben.

"Shh, Sam's asleep," said Dean. Ben scowled. "And don't give me that look. I'm tired of getting scowled at."

"She has no right to do that!" said Claire, furious.

"But she could," said Sam, coming down the stairs. "It happens all the time. If she gets the state involved, she could have you declared unfit parents…you guys aren't very quiet."

"I won't let her," said Dean. "Case and Timmy aren't going anywhere."

"Damn straight," said Ben, standing up. "Now, I'm going to go upstairs, put on my pajamas, kiss my kids and go to sleep."

"Sounds good to me," said Claire, getting up and following him up the stairs. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight!" said Sam. He looked exhausted and Dean knew it had taken enormous effort for him to come downstairs to check on them.

"Sammy, are you sure you should be up? I know you've been having a hard time sleepin' lately."

"I'm fine Dean. My dreams always get a little funny this time of year."

Dean nodded and went over to pat his shoulder. "Alright then. I'm going back to bed too…don't hesitate to come get me, okay? You big girl."

Sam smiled, and it was such a loving smile that Dean couldn't help but feel his heart break a little. Ever since the wall had broken in his head when Castiel had become God, Sam had become so kind, and so adoring of everyone, that Dean had become even more fiercely protective of him. He didn't even know that was possible.

"I will Dean. Good night."

Dean smiled back and turned to go upstairs, but Castiel was at his side in an instant. A look passed between them and Dean jerked his head at Sam.

"C'mon Sam. I'll tuck you in."

"Very funny."

"I can ease your nighmares for tonight," said Castiel, motioning the younger brother forward. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You can do that?"

"Yes. It takes enormous power, however. I'm sorry I cannot do it more often."

"No, no I understand Cass. Thanks."

The three of them went back upstairs and Dean sat down in a chair while Sam lay back down in his bed. Once he was comfortable, Castiel leaned over him and pressed a palm against his forehead. The air was suddenly filled with a thousand soft, whispering voices. A soft blue light emitted from Castiel's hand and Sam sighed in relief and fell soundly asleep.

"Thank you," said Dean. Castiel nodded. They went back to their bedroom, where Dean discarded his shirt as he always did when he slept. Castiel preferred the 'dork' apparel as Dean called it, which consisted of a wife-beater, smiley-face pants and socks.

They climbed into the bed together and Dean wormed his way over until he was spooned against Castiel. The angel made a strange purring sound while he rested, and it soothed Dean better than Metallica. He shut his eyes and drifted off.

_Give it back._

_What?_

_Give IT back._

_What dammit?_

_GIVE IT BACK!_

_NO._

_YES!_

_Give me back-_

_What for fuck's sake?_

_My soul. Give it back!_

_No, no, no, no! Mine!_

_Blood spattering._

_Shrill screams._

_Pleas for mercy. Endless pleas, ridiculous bargains, useless appeals…never! He would never stop! _

_Not as long as the threat of eternal suffering was waiting for him. No! Sam wasn't here!_

_Sam!_

_Sam help me!_

_SAMMY!_

_Skin peeling back. Teeth breaking. Bone shattering whippings._

_Somebody!_

_Anybody!_

_Help me!_

_Fire. Ice. Thrashing, burning wind. Storms made of razor-blades. And always the screaming. The never ending crescendo of suffering._

_!_

_And then…peace._

_Pure white light._

_Pain worse than anything he had yet endured arching through his shoulder. _

_Gentle arms wrapping around him. Fierce blue eyes coupled with alabaster skin. Enormous black wings, a mane of golden hair, a hunter's gaze…and gentle doe eyes._

_You are safe now._

_Rest now. Live. Breath!_

_Breath!_

"Dean!"

He opened his eyes to see Castiel's face hovering worriedly over him. He was cradled in the angel's lap on the bed, the blankets thrown back. Red scratches ran across Castiel's chest and dried blood was at his scalp.

"Did I do that?" he asked.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Answer me Cass."

"I'm fine," said Castiel, healing himself instantly. "Are _you _alright?"

"No…Cass, why won't Hell leave me alone?"

Castiel set him down on the bed and lay beside him. "Because Dean, Hell is forever. This planet may cease to exist. This entire plane may cease to exist. But there will always be Hell, Purgatory and Heaven. They keep the balance of the universe."

"But why Hell?"

"Those who return from Hell never forget what they suffered. Those who have been to Purgatory rejoice in the change happening to them. Those who are brought back from Heaven despair over what they have lost…it is all to teach a lesson of humility."

"I think I'm humble enough. God knows Sam is."

"Dean, I wish I could-"

"I know Cass. It's okay."

"It is not."

The angel rolled over so he straddled Dean. "I am tired of watching you and Sam suffer."

He bent down and kissed Dean, biting his lip. "I am tired of not being able to help."

Dean reached up and laced his fingers through Castiel's black hair, and pulled him down for another kiss.

"And I am tired, of listening to your screams for forgiveness when you have nothing to be sorry for."

Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean's face and stared sadly down at him.

"I love you, and I cannot do the one thing I should be able to. I am the one who should be begging forgiveness. I am the one who should be suffering."

"Cass…"

The angel traced his nose down Dean's chest until he came to the waistband of Dean's pants. He pulled them down and took Dean in his mouth.

"Cass!"

Dean sat up and pulled Castiel into his lap so that the angel straddled him. "Lose the pants," he demanded huffily, biting at his throat. Castiel had them off in less than a millisecond.

"Dean…I'm sorry."

"For what?" gasped Dean.

Castiel placed a hand on the burn marking Dean's left shoulder while he grunted softly in pleasure.

"For everything."

So am I.

0

0

0

Jeez, we got a little naughty in this chapter!

Please Review!

And uh, sorry for my Lisa bashing. I kind of like her, and I understand why she asked Dean to leave, but I thought it was handled kind of poorly. I mean, she let Dean live with her for a year and practically be a father to Ben, and then kind of dropped him the moment he became inconvenient/ Sam showed up. I know she didn't expect him to return…but she took him in knowing full well what kind of baggage he was bringing.


	3. Fear

_Chapter Three_

0

0

0

"_The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we will lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy." ~ Richard Bach_

_A/N: Sorry, I know I write slow, but I like lots of plot before it builds up to action, please be patient and you won't be disappointed!_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Dean awoke to an empty bed and for a moment, he panicked. But no, Castiel was perched in the big bay window of their bathroom, his feet dangling over the sill. It was still pre-dawn outside, the sky just starting to bleed from midnight blue to faint gray. He flipped the covers off and went to stand behind Castiel.

"You alright?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the angel's neck. Castiel turned, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Your brother's mind is a terrifying place."

"Why were you in Sam's head?"

"Blocking memories is one thing. Blocking dreams is another. It takes constant vigilance and a careful hand. And Dean…such suffering."

Castiel looked down at his hands and he clenched them a couple of times before continuing.

"Dean, you are a righteous man, and of course I love you…but Sam is kind. You are both selfless, you would both give anything for the other to be happy…but Sam, _Sam_, is on a different level. I have never seen such a pure soul in someone, and yet he is punished greatly for his sacrifice. Because he is a man who would sacrifice everything he has, just to ensure the safety of others, he is punished…"

"I know Cass. It irritates me too. He's too nice."

"There is a difference between being kind and being nice. To be kind, you do not always have to be nice, Dean."

The angel spun, his smiley-face pants hitching up to reveal that Castiel had indeed put his socks back on.

"Dude, you really need to stop wearing socks. It's like sixty degrees outside. Way too warm for socks."

"I am not bothered by the weather. I like socks, they feel nice."

"Whatever," said Dean, stripping and getting into the shower. "Is anyone else up yet?"

"Sam is still sleeping. Ben and Claire are awake and making…"

"Ah. That's enough; I don't need to hear more."

Castiel stripped and opened the shower door, making Dean sit down on the stool inside. He silently went to work washing Dean's hair. The elder Winchester sat still while he did so, staring off into space while soap ran down his face in rivulets. He never did ask where the angel had learned to do such mundane human tasks.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"What if Lisa was right?"

"About what?"

"What if Sam and I are too famous in our world? We think we're safe here, but we all know it's only a matter of time before something big follows us home."

Castiel leaned Dean's head back until he saw the angel's face and Castiel was giving him a very serious look. His look then softened and he ran a gentle hand over his wet hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

"I have great faith in you Dean. You _and_ Sam. I do not believe you will allow any harm to befall this place."

Dean leaned against Castiel's abdomen, sighing. The problem was, he didn't have any faith in himself.

0

0

0

Dean came downstairs to see Sam helping Claire make breakfast, while Ben juggled the twins and tried to eat a bowl of cereal at the same time.

"What're you laughing at?" said Ben as Dean sat down beside him.

"Nothing."

Casey squealed suddenly and flung a lump of what appeared to be apples and banana at her father, and it landed squarely in his face. Ben growled softly in frustration while the others in the kitchen roared with laughter and the twins clapped in glee.

"Ha, ha, you think you're so funny," said Ben, gently tweaking his daughter's nose. "Well you're not missy."

"A girl after my own heart," said Dean proudly, patting Casey's head. But then he stopped, turning towards the front door in sudden alertness. He saw Castiel turn as well, and Sam stopped stirring the batter for pancakes.

"Dad, what is it-"

A high-pitched whine filled the room, and Dean's hands went to his ears. It grew, causing the electronics to scream erratically and Dean saw Castiel's horror-stricken face as glass began to break and the twins wailed in pain as light began to fill the room.

"Cass!" roared Dean. His angel turned to him, eyes wide. And then he saw him raise his arms above them and the shadows of enormous wings danced on the wall behind him. Dean shut his eyes and fell to the floor as the whine grew to a deafening crescendo, and then, suddenly, it was gone.

Dean cautiously opened his eyes and sat up. Then the door burst open and they were surrounded.

"Get back!" commanded Castiel, shoving Dean towards where Sam lay on the floor. Claire had crawled over to Ben, and they each held one of their children clutched tightly against their chests.

"Castiel," said one of the angels, a woman. Castiel faced down with him, his angelic blade in his hand.

"What do you want, Leliel?"

"Heaven has need of you."

"I gave up my position long ago."

The woman turned to the other men and they stepped forward. Castiel brandished his blade.

"Do not tempt me."

"Cass," said Dean, getting up and slitting his hand with the knife on the counter. He went to draw the sigil on the cabinet door, but one of the angels shot forward and grabbed his wrist, slinging him around and bodily smashing him into the fridge.

"Aaargh!"

Castiel lunged forward, slashing with deadly accuracy through the angel's throat. He was gone in a flash of light and his vessel fell dead to the floor. Dean dazedly looked around, groaning when he sat up.

"Son of a bitch…"

"Castiel," said Leliel. "You are to be tried for your past mistakes. If you will not come…"

Sam cried out, clutching at his head. Dean tried crawling to him and another angel stepped on his leg, snapping it. His anguished howl made Castiel flinch. Ben and Claire were pressed in the corner of the kitchen, staring fearfully up at an angel residing within a huge man. Sam started to seizure and Leliel drew her blade. It glittered with her domain, the night.

"Perhaps I should just put him out of his misery?"

"I yield," said Castiel, holding up his hands. The other angels were upon him in an instant, twisting his arms painfully behind his back.

"Let him go!" growled Dean, picking himself up to rest on his good knee. Leliel took up position in front of him and her black eyes glittered not with malice, but it was not kindness either. It was emotionless curiosity.

"Do not think we do not know what you have been doing with Castiel. Father only allowed it because for some unknown reason, he favors you Winchesters. I think it is disgusting. A human, and a male one at that, and an angel is not natural. If you were a female, you would have borne a monster by now."

"Screw you," spat Dean.

"Dean!" said Castiel. The man's attention immediately snapped to the angel. Leliel bristled in the slightest at being so casually ignored. "Dean, I will be back."

"No, no, no. You're not leaving again," said Dean, disbelief in his voice. "Forget what I said earlier, we can handle these ass-clowns-"

"No, you cannot. I will be fine. I will be back."

"Hmph, we'll see about that," said Leliel, walking back over to him. "Let us depart-"

"Wait!" said Castiel. "Let me heal him first."

Leliel thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Why not? You're coming anyways."

The angels let him go and he was at Dean's side in an instant. He made Dean sit back against the sink cabinet and gently laid out his leg. He put his hands upon it and in a flash, and small grunt of pain, it was healed. Dean's gaze didn't leave the angels face during those few minutes and he reached out to touch his face, as did Castiel, but before either of them could, Castiel was yanked back by the angel. Judging from where the angel grabbed, thin air, and Castiel's slight yelp, they had grabbed him by his wings. Dean glared up at them.

"You'd better enjoy looking at me now, because next time you see me, I'll be slicing your head off."

"Insignificant ant-!" said the one angel, raising his sword, but Leliel held up her hand and he paused.

"We have what we came for, let's go."

And then they were gone. Dean cried out in frustration, banging his head angrily against the cabinet. Beside him Sam groaned and opened his eyes. Dean turned his focus to his brother, trying not to acknowledge that Castiel was no longer on this plane.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Ugh…no so much."

"Ben, Claire?"

"F-fine," said Claire, bouncing a hysterical Casey erratically in her arms. The twins had been utterly silent while the angels had been in the room, but now they would not be consoled. Ben turned to his father, anger in his eyes.

"I understand what you meant. They are dicks."

Dean helped his brother up, keeping a steadying hand on his shoulder while Sam retched into the sink. He stayed silent, not responding to Ben. He absent-mindedly rubbed the burn on his shoulder, where Castiel had singed his mark into him so long ago.

"Not all of them," he said.

0

0

0

Dean drank.

He drank through an entire bottle of Jack Daniel's and then a six-pack of Bud. Before he could open a second case, however, Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Dean."

"Don't," he slurred. "I don' want to hear what you have to say. I'm gonna drink mahself unconscious…then ahm gonna wake up and drink some more."

"Dean…" tried Sam again. His brother actually looked up at him this time with unfocused eyes.

"Wha' Sammy?"

"Let's get you to bed."

"Don't wanna."

"Too bad," said Sam, slinging Dean's arm over his shoulder and hauling him to his feet. He practically had to drag his brother across the floor and up the stairs.

"No," Dean protested weakly. "Don't wanna go to bed."

Sam dumped him onto the queen and took his shoes off. Dean tipped over and lay where he had fallen into a mass of sheets and blankets.

"Fuck angels," he said loudly. "Fuck their self-righteous bullshit, fuck their twinkly magic powers, fuck you Cass!" he howled, slinging a pillow at the wall. "ASSBUTT!"

Sam snorted, half in amusement, half in pity. He pulled his brother back up and helped him under the covers of the bed. The clock read 2:34 AM. He was way too tired to deal with this, but he was going to try for Dean's sake.

"Dean, Cass said he was coming back."

"So? He's lied before."

"He loves you Dean, he'll be back."

"Who would want to come back here? I mean, you're crazy, the twins cry, Ben and Claire are always gone and I'm a fuckin ray of sunshine to be around. Everything's my damn fault anyway. Fuck this, I'm tired of this shit. Leave me alone Sam."

"Not everything is your fault Dean."

"Oh yeah? What about Dad, huh? The Apocalypse happening? Me! Anna? Me! You dying? Me! Cass leaving? Me, me, ME! Everything is ME!"

"What about what I've done Dean? Hm? I really started the Apocalypse. Mom died. Jess died. You died. Jo, Ellen, Ash…Lisa."

"Shaddup. None of that was your fault. You just got the crappy lot in life. Everything that's my fault happened because I was too stupid to stop it."

Dean rolled over, facing away from Sam. "Stupid Ass. What's so goddamn important that he's gotta leave?"

Sam knew the real reason Dean was so upset was because, deep down, he felt betrayed that Castiel had chosen Heaven over him. He simply reached over and patted his brother's arm.

"He'll come back Dean."

_He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he had._

_Everything was hazy. Must've been the alcohol. But he could hear hushed voices whispering around him and he blearily looked around, the smallest bit of hope that one of them belonged to Castiel._

"_Dean…"_

_He turned and saw his angel, but this was not the face he knew. This was a magnificent creature of Heaven, full winged and skin studded with stars and swirling nebulas. But his glowing blue eyes were the same. The insane height was not._

"_Shrink down, will ya? Frickin Godzilla."_

_He couldn't tell until Castiel was human height, but the angel had a sad grin on his face. His facial features were made of clusters of stars, like a constellation, and right now his teeth glittered softly as he reached out and brushed Dean's sleep-ruffled hair out of his face. Dean pushed his hand away._

"_What the hell is going on Cass? What's so important that they'd come to earth and fuck us up before taking you?"_

"_Some of my brothers and sisters do not agree with Father's decision to allow me to stay with you as a full member of the heavenly host. They aren't rebelling; don't assume that…they are simply upset. Not since Lucifer has Father shown such blatant favoritism towards one of us. They have a right to voice their displeasure to our eldest siblings. And to father."_

"_Boo hoo, my dad's favorite was Sam. Don't see me calling him up to complain about it."_

_Castiel smiled. "I would not expect you to. But angel relationships are different. We get jealous much easier than humans because it is in our nature to think that only those with greater power should be favored more."_

"_I've never seen you get jealous," said Dean._

"_I'm jealous every time Lisa comes over."_

_Dean raised an eyebrow. "Okay, besides that…what's happening? Do they know you're talking to me?"_

"_Yes. They don't care what I do here, but I cannot go home yet. Not until they are done pleading their case."_

"_What case? So daddy likes you better, so what?"_

"_They are also using you to fight against me. Angels are not supposed to fall in love with humans, let alone live with them. Last time that happened, Goliath was born."_

"_Well I don't know about you, but I don't think we have to worry about that."_

"_No, but the concept is the same. Angels and humans are not supposed to mix."_

"_Screw them," said Dean, crossing his arms. The whispered voices, which had been muted during their conversation grew to a loud roar. Now he could hear distinct words being uttered._

"_Blasphemer!"_

"_Sinner!"_

"_Unjust!"_

"_Not natural!"_

"_Wrong!"_

"_Wrong!"_

"_WRONG!"_

_But there were other voices, softer, less angry ones. They were in favor of Castiel. They were older than the others; they understood that their Father had once had another favorite. They argued that no one had protested Lucifer's favoritism. But their voices were becoming fainter and Castiel's form had begun to dim._

"_What's happening?" asked Dean._

"_You're waking up."_

"_But-"_

Dean opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in through the window. Sam was curled up at the end of the bed, arm over his eyes. Dean was careful not to wake him as he got up, cursing as his head pounded from the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed the night before. Sam hadn't been quite right since the whole Samyaza thing, and Dean knew he didn't get nearly enough sleep.

But that took second place as Dean ran to the bathroom and proceeded to puke harder than he ever had before.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Damn angels. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Go to work?"

The clock read that it was only seven. He could make it to work, since he had missed yesterday. Eli would be upset, but understanding. So, Dean brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, threw on his coveralls and went downstairs. No one else was up yet, so he left a note on the table and went out to get into his car.

"Dean, wait!"

He turned and saw Sam, tiredly coming out the front door. He ran back over and Sam put something his hand.

"This was on your pillow."

His brother went back inside and Dean opened his hand to see a pendant in the shape of a sword. On it were enochian sigils and Castiel had taught him just enough for him to recognize the one on the center of the sword.

"Cass, you dick," he said, slipping the pendant over his head and going to his car, getting in and speeding off to work.

0

0

0

Lol, what do you guys think the pendant says?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Courage in Being Just

_Chapter Four_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"_Courage is of no value unless accompanied by justice; yet if all men become just, there would be no need for courage." ~ Ageilaus the Second_

_0_

_0_

_0_

When Dean got home from work, he was horrified to see not only Bobby's car parked out front, but the red nightmare that was Jason Luzoski's fiat.

"Shit," he cursed, climbing out of the Impala and heading for the door. He hoped there was a beer waiting for him. He opened the door to utter chaos.

"-the hell you are!" said Bobby, three inches from Jason's face. Behind him Lisa was talking with Ben, who was shaking his head angrily while Claire stood beside him, anger evident on her face and arms crossed. Sam was in the background, keeping an eye on the twins and watching both the arguments with concern. They all turned when he came in.

"You!" hissed Jason, raising his hand and pointing a finger at Dean. "You've brought this down upon these children! You and your sin!"

Dean didn't care how handsome this guy was, Lisa had bad taste in men (read: Dean Winchester) and he was by far the worst.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly has happened? Everyone's fine, aren't they?"

"Ben's covered in stitches!" said Lisa. "You said he was fine!"

"He is dammit! It's a dangerous job!"

All hell broke loose, well, chaos did, as Bobby got into it and Dean shouted at Lisa, which in turn caused Jason to get involved. Ben waved his arms wildly as he argued with both his parents; Claire's pendant pulsed wildly as she faced down with her mother-in-law. When Jason started prodding Dean's chest with his finger, Sam got up to step in between them, but Jason rounded on the younger brother with a righteous fury.

"And don't get me started on you! I know all about you. Satan's vessel huh? Addicted to demon blood? Despicable. You're a monster. You're even more dangerous than that so called angel. No wonder you're crazy, you deserve it."

Sam recoiled as if he had been slapped. The room fell silent in shock.

"Jason," scolded Lisa quietly. He turned to her, scowling.

"What? It's true. Those who suffer only do so because they have brought suffering to others."

"That's it, I'm gutting you," growled Dean, slamming Jason to the floor and pinning him down with an elbow to the throat. The former pastor froze in terror. Dean drew his knife.

"You think he's crazy? Well, I'm a whole box of nuts plus some raisins sprinkled in. I've been to hell. Yeah, the real hell. And do you want to know something? I knew a man just like you down there."

But before he could do anything else, Sam put a hand on his arm. And Dean let the knife clatter to the floor, backing away from Jason in shock. Everyone else was staring at him with expressions ranging from surprise to fear, except for Sam, whose green eyes were crinkled with a pained smile that his brother was making for him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, standing up. "I'm sorry I-I-"he broke off, stumbling up the stairs.

Where was Castiel? Castiel was there when Sam was going crazy. He comforted Dean while Dean was trying to piece his little brother together. But now…now there was no one but broken little Sam. Everything was falling to pieces, his angel was gone, Lisa was trying to take his grandkids…and there was the danger, always the danger, lurking in the corner.

"Dean?" asked a soft voice. Dean looked up from where he sat in the corner to see Sam. Next to him stood Claire, her wide blue eyes so similar to Castiel's that it hurt. "Lisa and Jason are gone, Bobby made them leave."

"Good riddance," he spat. He really wasn't sure what had happened, but the kind, accepting Lisa had disappeared somehow. In her place was an intrusive, overprotective wench. Sam smiled crookedly and came over to kneel in front of his brother.

"Cass will be back Dean, I know it."

"You're full of crap, you know that?"

"Wouldn't be right if I wasn't."

Claire laughed softly and joined them on the floor, kneeling down and cradling Dean's head to her chest.

"Y'know, if I was younger, I'd enjoy this," laughed Dean. Claire twisted his ear.

"Perv."

But Dean didn't respond to her taunt as he usually would. He was quiet and Claire let him nestle against her.

"They're trying to take him away," he said softly.

"What?" said Sam, disbelief in his voice.

"Cass told me last night, while I was asleep. He's on trial before God. Some of the other angels are jealous that he gets to do what he wants and not live in Heaven like the rest of them. Sam, they want to lock him away."

"God won't let them," said Sam firmly. "Neither will Joshua or the others."

Claire clutched Dean tighter when he felt a sob seize his chest, but he managed to quell it before it could reach his throat.

"It's okay to cry Dean," said Claire. Dean shook his head and Sam understood: no it wasn't. Dean never cried in front of anyone who wasn't family. Never.

"I can take it from here Claire," said Sam, ushering her out of the door. She left, slightly hesitant, but gave Dean a quick smile before going out into the hall and shutting the door behind her. Sam turned to Dean.

"Dean-"

"I'm fine Sam-"

"No, you're not. Remember, I saw you last night. Stupid. What, do you think getting alcohol poisoning is going to help anything? You can't help Cass if you're dead."

"Leave me alone."

"Now you're going to be a child about it. Don't pull this with me again Dean. You tried to do this with Hell, remember? And you ended up breaking down that one night and I came back to find you hallucinating on the floor. Don't do that again."

Sam knelt in front of his brother and put his hands on the older man's shoulders. His eyebrows had a worry line in between them, green eyes full of brotherly concern. Dean snorted in mock amusement.

"Dammit Sam…why do you have to be so nice? You're the crazy one; I should be wiping up your tears."

"I'm not crazy Dean. Just like you're not crazy. We've just seen things no one living should see. We've just got more baggage than other people."

"That's putting in lightly. We're crazy."

"So what? No one who really loves us cares."

"Pfft, that's what you think."

Sam sat down beside his brother and leaned against the wall. "You're stupid."

"And you're a bitch."

Sam didn't reply, but reached out his left arm and pulled Dean over to rest on his shoulder.

"You're still my big bro, mean as you are."

"Damn straight. It's my job to be mean to my little brother."

And they laughed, and to outsiders, it would have been the laughs of two insane men. But to them, it was the sound of family.

0

0

0

_Dean dreamed of Castiel again._

_The environment was darker this time, much darker than Dean remembered Heaven being. There was no acid trip moon, no trees, and no road. It was like a lock-box, too quiet._

"_Cass?" he called out, looking around. His voice echoed back, but as the echo grew louder, the space grew lighter until Dean saw that he was surrounded by ethereal beings of light. Some had skin of constellations, like Castiel. Others had four heads, each of different animals, but a main one with eyes that contained the dying explosions of stars. And there was one that had four arms, and a face hidden by a curtain held in place by a silver diadem. Sigils flashed upon his skin, moving like snakes up and down his exposed, marble-white skin._

"_Dean Winchester," the angel said, and the man stumbled back from the odd tone of the being's voice. It sounded as if parchment was ruffling while the sigils glowed in unison with his vocal cords. "I am Metatron, Heaven's first angel and scribe. Welcome."_

"_Uh, hi."_

"_He already shows disrespect!" he heard an angel, one with supernovas erupting in his eyes, say. "My lord, please, he is not worth our time!"_

"_Be silent," said Metatron. "He is still Michael's true vessel, and he stopped Lucifer. This man deserves much, and our time is as such."_

_The other angel fell quiet at, his (Dean wasn't sure) words. Dean grew determined, however, when he thought of Castiel._

"_Where's Cass?"_

"_Castiel will be here shortly, young one. Right now, we are interested in you."_

"_Well I know I'm handsome, but all you had to do was ask."_

_Metatron chuckled and Dean was honestly taken aback. The angel noticed and shrank in size until he was standing in front of Dean. He reached out and place one of his many hands upon the man's shoulder._

"_I see you are surprised at my humor. When you've seen what I've seen, and have written down the history of this universe, you learn to laugh at funny things that come your way."_

"_Thanks, I'll be here all week," said Dean, scowling. Metatron sighed, shaking his masked head._

"_There is much anger in you, Dean, but…you are a righteous man. A just man. And though it is not our law to allow it, I do not see what the big fuss is about. If Lucifer hadn't been such a spoilt child about Lilith, he might have turned out different."_

_Murmuring from the other angels took up, and Dean wished that he had paid more attention when Castiel was teaching Sam enochian. One angel detached itself from the congregation and glided down to stand by Metatron. Her eyes glowed golden, much different than her blue-eyed siblings. A small pair of wings fluttered upon her head, giving her an even six pair, counting the four on her back._

"_I am Aariel. And I agree with my older brother. I do not see the threat that the others believe you pose. Yes, you have been to hell, but you did it out of love for your brother, not the usual selfish reasons. And yes, you are a crude, easily tempted man, but what mortal isn't?"_

"_He is a murderer!"_

"_He has killed our brethren!"_

"_He has tortured others in place of himself!"_

"_Heathen!"_

"_Blasphemer!"_

"_You forget," said Metatron, and the angel's tone radiated such power that Dean took a step back. "You forget that we have just ended our second civil war. We have all killed each other."_

"_Brother Castiel is still an offender of the highest order!" protested a four-faced angel. "He did what Lucifer failed to do! He thought himself like Father! He is arrogant!"_

"_Leave that out of this!" said Dean, able to speak up despite the power in the air around him. Several pairs of wings bristled at his words, but before another angel could speak, two appeared in front of them: Castiel, accompanied by a fierce looking angel wearing a solid helm in the shape of an eagle._

"_Cass!" said Dean, taking a step towards him. He was stopped by Aariel._

"_Not yet, Dean Winchester."_

_Castiel was brought before Metatron, his wings visibly bound by some sort of glowing, silvery metal. He turned and looked back at Dean, trying to look reassuring, but his bright blue eyes were full of doubt._

"_Brother Castiel, so good to see you," said Metatron. He grasped the other angel's forearm warmly and shooed the guard away. "Now, let us see what all the fuss is about. Father did not wish to come. He is rather disappointed that his elder children are being so petty."_

_Some angels tittered quietly while others scowled. Dean was able to muster a small smile._

But then he woke up. The last image he remembered was Metatron looking over at him and snapping his fingers.

"Son of a bitch," he quietly swore. Damn angels always ruined everything. He found that he was on the bed, and that Sam, still asleep, had his huge arm wrapped securely across his abdomen. Dean would have shoved him off the side of the bed if he hadn't noticed the shattered glass on the floor. He must have been thrashing in his sleep.

"Sammy, who woulda thought you'd be the one takin' care of me," he said softly, getting up and looking around. Beside him, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Dean?_"

"Eli?"

"_You said you've dealt with some freaky shit before, didn't you?_"

"Yeah, and?"

"_You'd better come down to the shop and see this._"

"Be right there," said Dean, snapping the phone shut and shaking Sam awake.

"Wha-What is it?"

"Somethin's wrong at the shop. C'mon."

"What about Ben and Claire-"

"They'll be fine by themselves. Now lets go."

The two brothers threw on some clothes and were out the door in less than five minutes. The drive to town took half of what it usually did. When they got to Hell on Wheels, they found Eli sitting out front, a beer in his hand and shotgun in the other.

"Eli, what's wrong?" shouted Dean from the car. He stopped Sam from getting out. When his brother looked at him puzzled, Dean just shook his head.

"Yo man, I've seen some scary shit, but that ain't nothin' compared to what's in that garage."

"What's in there?"

Eli looked up at them with wide, scared eyes. "It's Manuel. But it ain't the Manuel we know."

Dean got out of the car and walked over. "What's he doin?"

"I tied him to a chair, but I don't know if he's gotten out. There's something wrong with him man. His eyes are black. He…he _ate _Rich."

Sam wrinkled his nose and went back to the car to get Ruby's knife. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, I'm sorry that I dragged you into this."

"You mentioned that your family used to do weird shit. I didn't think it was this weird."

"Yeah, demons are pretty much the norm for us."

Eli looked up suddenly. "You're telling me that Manuel's a demon?"

"He's possessed," said Sam. Dean smirked suddenly and the other two gave him disbelieving scowls.

"Sorry, it's just that, I think you'll find this funny Eli. Cass is an angel."

"Like, halo, white dress and feathery wings?"

"Well, not the dress, but as for the other stuff, yeah."

"Fuck this shit. Ain't no way there's a God watching out for this hellhole."

"Sorry to rain on your parade," said Sam. "But this isn't hell."

"I know that," said Eli. "I've been to church…once."

Dean snorted. "Well, that's one more than us. Now sit here and let us kill that thing."

"No way man. I'm helping out. Just tell me what to do."

"Stay here," said Sam, glaring down the older man. And perhaps Eli was too old for this shit. And perhaps Sam was damn scary when he was serious. Either way, Eli sat back down.

"I'll keep a lookout for the police then."

"You do that," said Dean, rather thrilled to be doing something other than brooding about Castiel's current situation. He and Sam approached the side entrance to the garage, and with a nod and a silent count to three, they busted the door down, guns drawn. They were met with silence.

"Hola."

Dean barely had time to dodge the demon's fist before it knocked Sam across the room. Dean spun and lashed out with the knife, only to have it batted away by the strong, mechanic hands of Manuel.

"You're out of practice Winchester," he hissed, grabbing the lapels of his jacket. He picked him up and threw him across the garage and into a car. Dean hissed in pain and lay in shock for a minute.

"Damn, you didn't have to be so tough."

"Oh but I do. You see, that's what you get for thinking you can have an apple-pie life, Dean. You'll never escape what you've done in Hell. Not even by fucking your little angel boy."

"So what?" gasped Dean. "You're still gonna die."

But as Sam raised the gun, the demon spun and slashed him across the face, causing the younger Winchester to cry out.

"Sam!"

"Stupid! Everyone knows you're still nothing but Satan's little bitch. It takes all your effort just to remember your own name! Pathetic!"

"Who are you?" Demanded Sam, wiping the blood off his face. Dean tried to sit up, but he was held down by the demon's telekinetic ability.

"Oooh, tough one are we? Well, since you've been such sport, I'll tell you…ever heard of Mammon?"

"Like that dude from Constantine?" asked Dean. The demon rolled Manuel's eyes.

"I hate Keanu Reeves! No, stupid. I'm the prince of Hell."

"Ah huh. And I'm Grace Kelly," said Dean.

"You could be, if you were a woman," sneered the demon. And it was Manuel's arrogant, twenty-something hooligan bitchface too. "I'm Lucifer's son."

"You're lying," said Sam. Mammon cackled.

"So skeptical? Especially you Sammy. You've already met Samyaza, my uncle. Why is it so inconceivable that Lucifer would have other relatives? I understand you're the one who killed my mother, Sam."

There wasn't even a reply, just a weapons discharge. Mammon slammed Sam against the wall.

"Oh that's right, you hated her," he growled, his black eyes blinking with a rather insect-like click. He looked back at Dean. "Well, I don't like your relatives either."

And he squeezed his hand and Dean cried out, clutching at his head. He could feel his skin peeling off; he could hear Alistair laughing as Dean tore into a screaming soul. He could hear Castiel's desperate cry as he died, he could feel his blood running through his hands. And there was Sam, burning alive as he writhed beneath the combined efforts of Michael and Lucifer.

"Stop!" cried Sam. Mammon turned to him with a sinister smile.

"What, does it bring back memories? And do you really think that old human out front will hear your cries?"

"No, but I did."

And Mammon spun to see Castiel, crouched on the hood of the car Dean was laying against. The demon backed up, raising his hand.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Sorry to disappoint," growled the angel, drawing his blade. Mammon threw his head back and black smoke poured from his mouth. Sam had to admit, the angel was scary, and he didn't blame the demon for escaping.

"Sam, are you alright?" asked Castiel. He nodded despite how bad his shredded face felt. The angel motioned him over and Sam briskly walked across the garage. Immediately his wounds were gone, and Castiel turned to focus his attention on Dean.

"Shh, Dean," he murmured, laying his palm against his lover's forehead. The older Winchester stilled, but his green eyes stayed staring ahead, clearly seeing what they couldn't. Castiel swung him into his arms and leapt off the car.

"Come. Let us go home. Tell Eli that it is safe to come in. And that he should call an ambulance for Manuel."

The young man was lying unconscious on the floor, his face starting to purple with bruises. Castiel walked past him and out into the sunlight.

"You have the knife, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. We may need it later. "

Eli stared as they made their way to the Impala. He got up, intending to help, but Castiel stared him down.

"Damn, I guess they was right about you."

"Uh, Eli, you might want to call an ambulance for Manuel," said Sam. The older man nodded and went to do so, rather shaken up.

"Are you alright to drive the Impala back?" asked Castiel. Sam nodded.

"Go on."

The angel nodded and closed his invisible wings around himself and Dean, and drew them back to reveal the living room of their house. Inside were Ben and Claire, sitting quietly on the couch, not very startled by his sudden appearance. That was, until they realized that it was Castiel, who had been gone for nearly three days.

"Holy shit!"

"What happened?" demanded Ben.

"Whatever you do, whatever you hear, do not come upstairs," said Castiel, carrying Dean upstairs. The man had begun to thrash about, screaming. Mammon had places his sin-riddled hands upon the hunter and Castiel could only guess what images were going through Dean's head. The sword shaped pendant that Castiel had given him earlier had done nothing to help.

"Hang on Dean," he said, placing him on their bed and putting a hand over his head and his heart. And he began to slowly block his memories of hell. Slow for an angel, faster than humanly possible. He fought with Alistair's memory, pushing him back into the corners of Dean's mind.

He chained Hellhounds to the gates of Dis, he warded off pitiful, wailing souls. He cradled Dean's psyche to him, shielding him from the cruel faces of demons prowling about, tormenting him with cruel words.

"Dean, come back to me," he said, his hands glowing white hot as he chanted softly in enochian. The man stopped thrashing and lay still. "I'm here. I'm here."

But the hunter remained unconscious.

0

0

0

The suspense!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Pride Goeth

_Chapter Five_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"_In pride, in reas'ning pride, our error lies;_

_All quit their sphere, and rush into the skies!_

_Pride still is aiming at the blessed abodes,_

_Men would be Angels, Angels would be Gods."_

_~Alexander Pope_

_0_

_0_

_0_

"You ever pull something like that again, I'll kill you."

"I understand that you are upset Sam."

Castiel still sat with Dean's head in his lap, stroking his temples soothingly while he remained unconscious.

"I don't think that you do. You saw yourself leaving to protect us. Dean saw it as giving up. He saw you leaving us."

"And still he stood beside me," murmured Castiel. "Your brother is an extraordinary being Sam."

"You don't have to tell me," said Sam. "But when he wakes up, he's going to be pissed."

"So be it. I have won the right to return, and I will stay."

"You're unbelievable," said Sam, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "If you need help, just holler. I'll be downstairs."

"Thank you Sam…for believing in me."

"Whatever. Just help my brother."

The younger man stalked downstairs, grumbling angrily to himself as he went. Castiel turned back to Dean, whose eyes were moving rapidly beneath his stubbornly shut eyelids. And Castiel closed his eyes, immersing himself in Dean's subconscious. It was the only way to wake him.

_Castiel had seen many things. The creation of the world. The evolution of man. Adam. Eve…Lucifer's fall. He had seen Hell when he had raised Dean from perdition._

_But none of that could prepare him for what he saw._

_It was Dean's memory of being tortured. Dean cried out only once. He never begged, he never pleaded to be released. One word was repeated over and over from his lips._

"_Sam…Sam, Sam, Sam, Sammy."_

_Meat hooks held him in place as Alistair dragged the knife across his body. Dean arched in agony, sweat pouring from his brow. He groaned in pain, but grit his teeth against it. Alistair smirked and leaned over him to whisper in his ear._

"_I'll let you go if you do it."_

_Dean turned away, closing his eyes and breathing harshly as the demon dragged acid-dripping claws across his ribs. Blood burbled from his lips, but he was left to drown in it as he had no way of spitting it out. _

"_No more pain. No more thoughts of Sammy. I can take it all away; I can make it all better."_

_And Castiel understood. This was Dean's worst memory from hell. He saw the fight leave Dean. He saw a man he knew to be stronger and more stubborn than any human, grow weak and tired and afraid. He saw a fallible being._

_But as Dean relived the tainted relief of being removed from the rack, Castiel nearly doubled over with the guilt that ran through the air. Every step Dean took away from where he had been strung up burned with remorse. It was a horrible gut-wrenching feeling that would have killed lesser men._

"_Dean," he whispered, stretching his hand out. "Dean."_

_But this dream, this memory, could not hear him. He saw a knife being placed in Dean's hand, a soul dragged forward to kneel before him. And with shock, Castiel saw that it was John Winchester._

"_Do it," hissed Alistair. Dean hesitated as his father looked up at him. There was no anger in John's eyes. But the blade flashed as it came down upon him and Dean cried in anger as his father's soul writhed in pain. There was righteous fury burning under his words._

"_I didn't deserve what you put on me," he hissed, whipping the blade out again. "You were never there for Sam, I always was! I was there! You obsessed bastard!" he sobbed, stabbing his father again and again. Castiel wept._

"_Dean," he called. "Dean, it's just a memory. Dean!"_

_And the images of Hell faded away, leaving a prone Dean, curled into a tight ball and sobbing. He clutched the pendant hanging around his neck, whispering to himself._

"_Sam. Sammy…help me. Sam!"_

_And somewhere inside of his heart, it hurt Castiel that Dean was crying out for him. He was disgusted by this. It was pure hubris that made him jealous._

"_Dean," he whispered, coming over to kneel over him. "Open your eyes. I'm here."_

_Dean shook his head, clutching harder at the pendant until his hand began to bleed._

"_It's just a dream. A dream, you're not here! No one is here!"_

_Castiel unfolded his wings and he lay down beside Dean, wrapping the huge appendages around the hunter._

"_Wake up. Wake up and see for yourself…wake up."_

They opened their eyes simultaneously, but Dean yelped in surprise as he rolled out of Castiel's lap and onto the floor, landing with a loud 'thud!'

"The hell?"

"Are you alright Dean?" asked Castiel, leaning over the side of the bed. Dean stared at him in shock.

"You're here."

"Yes."

"But-you were in…angel jail, or whatever. How did you get out?"

"I busted out."

"You what?"

"I escaped. And it will be quite some time before they notice. You've met the reason why."

"Let me get this straight. Goody-two shoes, more chilled out than Cheech and Chong, nerd angel, _Cass_, busted out of jail, kicked Satan Jr.'s ass and made Eli follow orders?"

Castiel smiled. "You have been a great influence on my life Dean."

"I love you," said Dean, shaking his head. Castiel beamed. "But you're still in trouble for giving up without a fight."

"Give it a rest, you're making me sick," said a voice from the doorway. Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised.

"Hey Sammy. You okay?" asked Dean, standing up. "Satan Jr. whacked your ass pretty hard."

"I'm fine Dean. But you're not. And don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. And before you ask, yes I called Bobby."

"You scare me sometimes little bro."

"And you're a jerk."

Sam turned heel and stomped down the hallway. Dean turned to Castiel.

"What's his problem?"

"He's rather upset with me. I believe he told me that you were rather…unnerved when I was taken."

"Yeah. Yeah I was. And you ever do that again so help me-"

"You'll kick my ass. I know Dean. But what you need to understand is that you can't win every fight by swinging your fists and hoping you hit something. Sometimes, you must compromise."

"So what, you're a pacifist now?"

"No Dean…I don't know what I am."

Dean sighed in frustration, pacing across the floor. "Dammit Cass, you're family! You're a Winchester. I thought we figured this out during the Apocalypse. Quit being so goddamned confused all the time. Just do what's right!"

"And what is right Dean?" thundered Castiel, standing up, his blue eyes flashing. "I don't even know where to live anymore!"

"You should live right here! What am I gonna tell the twins when they want you? Sorry kids, but Grandpa Cass skipped town because he's a big wuss! Ben and Claire love you! Sam kinda loves you. I love you! Don't be so fuckin' stupid!"

Castiel slumped back down onto the bed, head in his hands. "I apologize. You were the one reliving Hell. Not me."

"And quit digging around in my head," said Dean. "That's my problem. Deal with your own."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Dean came over to the bed and sat beside him. And then he put his arms around the angel and pulled him tight. He rested his cheek against his messy black hair and breathed in his inhumanly clean scent.

"Do you know what they said to me? My other brothers and sisters?"

"What?"

"That I'm wrong to love a human. That you're below me. That it is akin to one of you mating with an animal. The things they said, Dean. Only Joshua, Metatron and a few others protested their words. But the things they said…about you. I've never been so _angry_."

"Don't listen to them. They're just dicks with wings."

Castiel snorted softly. "I wish it were so…they also brought into light what I have done. And it hurt Dean, to watch my older sibling's faces as every single thing I have ever done was brought forward. Their adamant disbelief, and then their abject horror made me feel like an ass. And I am. A stupid, stupid ass. Just like the Leviathans said."

Dean had gotten up and shut the door. He now stood leaning against the wall, and he opened his arms. Castiel got up and walked into them.

"You are pretty stupid. Actually, you're retarded, but I've done worse things than you ever will Castiel. I've already done pretty much the worst things someone could ever do."

"No you haven't. You don't know what the worst things are; you are too young to have witnessed such horrors. And that is what scares me Dean," sighed Castiel, looking up at Dean. The hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Lucifer was born of pure light and look at what atrocities he has committed. Mammon was born of pure sin. And whereas my brother was once an angel, Mammon has known nothing but Hell. He is the demon of avarice, the Prince of Hell."

"Yeah, yeah, he's one bad mother. But what does he have to do with what we're talking about."

Castiel stepped back, keeping his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Because, Dean, his roaming the Earth is the only reason I have escaped Heaven. I don't think you understand. Before Eve, there was Lilith. And she is Lucifer's first bride. He's got four."

"Wow, a real ladykiller. I'm sure JFK's jealous."

"Dean, be serious. Mammon is their child. Samyaza served him. Cain served him. He is no petty demon such as Crowley."

"Oh yeah, and he was _so _petty. Give me a break Cass. You're tellin' me that this demon or whatever, has all this mojo and he's just decided to walk the earth now? Why not come out with Daddy?"

"Because, they hate each other. And Mammon has always been closely monitored by Heaven. He's never tried to escape Hell before."

"And you let him live because…?"

Castiel stayed quiet. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me…"

"What did you do to your father, Dean? And you didn't even hate him."

"So Satan's kid is the one who runs the cage most of the time."

"Yes. He quite enjoys it."

"So why is he up here?"

"Do I look like I have all the answers?"

Dean opened his mouth; Castiel put his hand over it. "Don't answer that."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We do what we always do."

0

0

0

"I don't like this," said Bobby, sitting down on the couch with a huge book in his hands. "Lilith, Lucifer, Leviathans, damn Cain and Abel, and now we've got Satan Jr. walkin' around? Is there anything Earth doesn't need to experience before I die?"

"Your time has not yet experience a great flood. Nor has your empire fallen to the ground, as Rome did."

"Thank you Sunshine, may I please have some more?"

"I don't think you find my information useful," said Castiel, turning his head slightly to the side. He turned and touched Claire's sternum and his hand glowed as he did so, making her gasp in pain as enochian sigils were branded into her ribs.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I apologize."

"Who's next?" asked Dean, letting Tim play with his amulet while he ate a burger.

"They are," said Castiel, pointing first at the little boy, and then at Casey.

"What?" said Sam. "Are you sure that's safe? Aren't they a little young?"

"Sam. I'm a renegade. Again. And while I have not yet lost my powers, I fear I either soon will, or the angels will find me. I do not wish to make their job easier."

Ben walked over with his daughter in his arms, cautious as he approached him. Castiel held out his arms and he placed Casey in them, the little girl curling into the angel's side.

"Sleep," whispered Castiel, touching her gently with his index finger to her forehead. The little girl's eyelids fluttered rebelliously for a few moments before she was sound asleep. The angel looked away as he placed his hand on her chest and seared the sigils into her ribs. The baby cried out in her sleep, but kept her eyes shut.

"Here. She will suffer no pain when she wakes up."

Ben took her back and motioned for Dean to bring Tim forward. He did so and handed the blonde little boy over to Castiel. Tim beamed up at his favorite person and Castiel gave him a smile back. He went to put his finger to the boy's forehead, but something stopped him.

"What's the matter Cass?" asked Dean, looking at him questioningly.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"His sigils. They're all personalized. Each must be selected based upon the individual."

"Oh."

And then Cass had his hand on Tim's forehead and the little boy instantly fell asleep. He was inscribed and then handed to his mother.

"Now what?" asked Sam, subconsciously rubbing his own ribs.

"While Heaven is already involved with Mammon, I suggest we look into it as well and-" the angel looked away and fell silent at the last word.

"And what?"

"And I also suggest that we make contact with Adam and Abel."

"No."

"Dean-"

"I said no.

The room fell quiet as the stood off. But surprisingly, or not if you were Dean, it was Sam who spoke up.

"Maybe Cass is right. I mean, they're the biggest kids on the block, right? The original hunters."

"They're also the biggest psychos on the block," muttered Dean.

"Course they are," said Bobby. "They're related to you, ain't they?"

"Ha. Ha."

"I am not joking," said Castiel. "Their assistance would be useful. And I doubt Heaven would ignore them either. And I am not sure what they will do to them."

"Cass, you died because of them," said Dean, his voice nearly inaudible.

"That does not concern me. They will be of much use to us."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but fell silent in quiet allowance. Castiel nodded and turned to Ben and Claire.

"Though it…irks me so, I suggest that you send the twins to Lisa."

"Aw shit," said Ben, rubbing his temples, irritated. "I don't want to deal with mom right now. I'm tired of her bitchin'."

"Yes, I tired of it long ago, you'll live. Do it."

Ben looked over at Dean. His father stared back.

"Don't look at me kid. You heard the angel, do it."

"Fine. Then what?"

"Adam and Abel will be difficult to find…" said Castiel. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a dick Cass; you know exactly where they are."

"Of course I do. You should know me better than to think that I would not have gathered intelligence while in Heaven."

Dean walked into the kitchen to grab a beer, groping Castiel on his way. "Course you did. I taught you well."

The angel frowned at him. "I am not amused at your pridefulness Dean."

"And I'm not amused with your bitching."

"Alright, we're out," said Ben, grabbing the twins and his fiancé. "Be back in a few hours."

Only Bobby and Sam acknowledged them, as Dean and Castiel were staring each other down. Obviously the quarrel from earlier wasn't over.

"What is your problem Dean? Why must you undermine me whenever I say something?"

"Why do you give up so easily?"

"They were hurting you! They hurt Sam! What else was I supposed to do?"

"You're a full angel! Fight!"

"I was protecting you the best I could!"

Dean fumed and Sam and Bobby honestly didn't understand why in the hell he was so mad. Yeah, they could understand why he would be a little upset, but this furious? It made no sense.

"Why is it so hard for you to choose?" thundered Dean suddenly, his green eyes flashing. "Am I not enough? Why do you keep running back to Heaven when things get hard?"

A cold wind blew, physically blew, and Bobby took the cue to hightail it out of the room. Sam remained, but relocated to the corner to give them space, but stay on standby just in case they came to blows. And from the way they were practically exchanging blows with their typical staredown, that scenario was a very real possibility.

"You are so arrogant," said Castiel softly. Dean withdrew as if he had been slapped. Castiel glared.

"I am older than man by eons. Heaven is my birthplace, where I have many siblings. Granted, they have not reciprocated how much I care in quite some time, whether you like it or not, they are also family. I left for you Dean. And I would again. But do not press upon me the idea that I care more about myself than I do for you. Because I don't."

Dean looked away from, shame in his eyes. Castiel walked over and gently cupped his cheek, and that was when Sam knew he needed to leave. He flung himself into the kitchen, leaving the two men alone. Castiel pulled Dean's face towards him and lifted his chin so he would look into his eyes.

"Dean, tell me why you are so _angry_," he pleaded softly. Dean leaned over and rested his forehead upon Castiel's.

"I'm angry because…" he huffed, clenching Castiel's shirt in his hand. "It's my fault that you were taken. If I hadn't been so stupid and fallen in love…"

Castiel jerked back, slapping Dean's hand away as if his touch burned him. Dean suddenly realized what he'd said and regret welled up in him.

"Fine. I can see I'm not wanted here at the moment. I shall go and locate Adam and Abel."

And he was gone in a flash, papers floating to the ground the only sign that he had been in the room at all.

"Son of a bitch!"

0

0

0

Oh Dean, why you so pissy?

PLEASE REVIEW! They are very appreciated! And if you give criticism, do so gently :D


	6. Before the Fall

_Chapter Six_

"_Guilt is anger directed at ourselves."_

_~Peter McWilliams_

_0_

_0_

_0_

Castiel searched for Adam and his younger son as he flew. He had hidden himself from human sight and took the opportunity to glide peacefully through the air. Although his wings flapped contentedly through the air, inside Castiel was caught in a struggle between frustration with Dean and outright loving the man.

Sometimes he was so stubborn! And his guilt thing…one day it was going to destroy him, Castiel knew it.

"Blaming himself for falling in love," he muttered, scoffing. He realized that Dean had a guilt problem bigger than was humanly possible to handle. He didn't think he deserved to be saved, let alone loved. But Castiel loved him because of this. Dean didn't realize it, but by thinking this, he lacked the hubris that the angel saw in so many creatures, on Heaven, Hell and Earth alike.

Castiel was dragged out of his thoughts, however, when he felt Adam's soul drawing closer. He turned, arching down towards the ground and gracefully landing upon the hood of their car before zapping inside.

"Sweet mother of God!" cried Abel, swerving right while his father calmly continued to look over a map in the passenger seat.

"Mary is very kind," Castiel agreed. "But that is not what I have come to discuss."

"Just call next time!" said Abel, righting himself and continuing down the two-lane road. Adam continued to study the map, but opened his mouth to contribute to the otherwise useless conversation.

"You're here about Lucifer's brat."

"Observant as always Adam."

"Castiel, I am not in the mood for your bullshit, just tell me where we need to go. Obviously the idiot brothers need our help, as do you."

"You'd think after all these years you'd be less of a hardass, father," said Abel, scowling and looking very much like Sam in the process. Adam shot his son a dirty look.

"And you'd think you'd be less of a smartass."

"Wisdom only grows with age."

"I said smart, I didn't say wise."

Castiel snorted quietly in amusement at their antics. Their was no doubt that they were related to the Winchesters. Their taste in cars was similar, as they were in an Impala, but this was a later model from 1974 and it was a lewd cobalt blue that Dean would have had conniption fits over if his car was that color.

"So you do not protest in assisting us?"

"No. We've got nothing better to do," said Adam, nonchalantly. "You guys are still in the same place, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I can teleport us 'bout halfway there. But we'll still have to drive through Kansas to get to Sioux Falls."

Castiel looked around surprisingly and saw that they were indeed in the lower river valley of Mississippi. He hadn't realized that he had traveled that far. He must be more upset by Dean's words than he thought.

"Castiel?"

He looked up, surprised. Abel stared back with an expectant look.

"Yes?"

"Get out. You know father can't transport us while you're in here."

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Castiel winked out of existence for a moment before reappearing back in South Dakota. He was still furious with Dean and decided to sit outside on top of one of the care piles in the salvage yard. The sky overhead was starting to gray with the early clouds of a typical March shower and it only added to dampen his mood. It seems fate was feeling rather particular that day, as it started to drizzle while the angel sat, thinking.

"Cass, come inside!" demanded a voice and Castiel looked down to see Dean, looking up at him indignantly.

"Why should I?"

"It's raining."

"So?"

"Don't be a child! We're drawing up battle plans until the psychos get here."

Castiel glared down at him for a few more moments before deciding that his anger was a wasted effort and joined Dean on the ground. They walked in silence back to the house, but Dean grabbed his hand before they went in the front door.

"Cass, wait."

He paused, giving his lover a chance. When the hunter stayed quiet, he turned away angrily.

"No! I-dammit. I'm sorry Cass. I didn't mean-"

"What, that you find our love stupid?" he said. "Because quite honestly, I do not think this is the appropriate time for this discussion. Earth stands on the brink of destruction _yet again_."

Dean stepped forward and smashed his mouth against Castiel's, pushing the angel against the house, running his hands up his loose collared-shirt. Who could resist against that?

"I'm sorry alright?" said Dean, pressing his hips to Castiel's. He laced his arms under the angel's and embraced him. Castiel returned the hug, burrowing into Dean's chest. "I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed, and I'm jealous, and I'm being typically human and stupid."

"You are pretty stupid," said Castiel. Dean scowled. "But I forgive you."

"Good, I hate it when you're mad."

"As you should. After all, what greater wrath is there than a pissed-of angel?"

"Y'know, I think I liked you better when your humor wasn't so obvious."

"Who said anything about humor?"

0

0

0

"So let me get this straight…Mammon is half Lilith, half Lucifer?" said Sam.

"Correct."

"And Heaven let him live?"

"That's what I said," agreed Dean from where he sat at the kitchen table, drinking whiskey.

"Yes. He hates his father. And had no prior desire to leave Hell. It was one less job for us to do, and after the War, we had numerous."

"So what does he want now?"

"Raising him, I'm sure, was Cain's original intention two years ago. Though I'm sure Samyaza's raising didn't help either. He's probably curious as to why his lackeys were trying to raise him."

"You're saying I got the crap beat out of me, because Satan Jr. was curious?" said Dean, irate.

"Most likely, yes. But he brings many dangerous things with him, of course. He was born of pure sin. He is the Prince of Avarice."

"Naturally," said Bobby sarcastically. "Because we can never have someone like the Virgin Mary on our side."

"She is on your side and quite fond of all of you," said Castiel nonchalantly. "She's a very kind woman. But scary…very scary."

The angel didn't elaborate further and Sam turned to Dean for explanation. He shrugged. Castiel ignored them and went on.

"Adam and Abel should be here within the night, if not early tomorrow morning. Until then, I suggest we get rest. Once we're on the hunt, there will be little time to rest."

"Yeah, yeah, we know the deal," said Bobby. "Sam, I'm takin' your bed."

The tall man groaned but accepted defeat. "Fine. Guess I'm on couch duty."

"Unnecessary," said Castiel. "I have no need to sleep. You can share the bed with Dean."

Dean winced. Despite his earlier words, it was clear Castiel was still extremely pissed at him.

"You sure?" asked Sam. Castiel nodded.

"Yes. I shall prepare the house against other angels and demons, as you did after the Apocalypse."

"I left all the wards up," said Bobby. "Shouldn't they be enough?"

"No," replied Castiel, very blunt. "I got in, didn't I?" he said very softly, looking over to Dean. A look passed between them and Dean frowned, remembering the conversation after discovering that the angel was working with Crowley.

"I guess you did," said Bobby, equally soft-spoken. It grew very quiet in the room. The tension was broken only when they heard Ben and Claire pull up outside the house. It remained quiet as they entered, obviously upset at being separated from their children, and they didn't even look at the men as they made their way upstairs.

"Goodnight!" hollered Dean after them. He was greeted with silence. Bobby shook his head.

"I'm going to bed. You idjits should do the same."

Sam went to follow Bobby up the stairs, but paused when he realized Dean hadn't moved.

"Dean, you coming?"

"Give me a minute Sammy. And don't steal all the pillows."

Sam saw his brother's attention focused on Castiel, who had his back to the hunter, and immediately understood.

"Gotcha. Goodnight Cass."

"Goodnight Sam."

The younger Winchester went upstairs, leaving the other two alone. Dean went over to the couch and sat, keeping his gaze on Castiel. The angel appeared to be ignoring him, and Dean knew the kiss from earlier had only been a temporary truce. Finally, after what seemed like an hour or two, Castiel turned to focus his burning blue gaze upon his lover.

"Cass…"

The angel remained silent, but walked over and very firmly put his hand on the old burn singed into Dean's left shoulder. Dean arched up, half in pain, half in pleasure.

"I would not have marked you so if you did not deserve it Dean. I was ordered to accompany the legion that rescued you from Hell. I raised you because I believed in you."

Dean watched, captivated as Castiel shed the t-shirt he was wearing and pulled Dean's off as well, as the angel straddled Dean's lap and pressed his chest against the hunter's.

"I fell for you. I would kill for you. I'm with you because I want to be."

Dean could feel Castiel's vessel heartbeat, pumping steadily and reassuringly, against his skin. Underneath that mortal beat, however, was a softer pulse of ceaselessly energetic heat. It was the angel's grace. He shifted so that he lay beneath the angel on the couch, the other man's forehead pressed against his own.

"And," breathed Castiel, his lips brushing against Dean's, making the hunter try for more, only to be interrupted by Castiel leaning back to look down at him.

"I love you because you deserve it."

He heard the fluttering of invisible feathers and suddenly the light disappeared and Dean was encased in a bubble of comforting heat. His breath hitched when he realized Castiel had unfolded his wings and encased him in them.

"I don't deserve any of this," whispered Dean, letting Castiel pull his shoes and jeans off until they were both lying in their underwear. "I tortured those souls. I started the Apocalypse…"

Castiel jerked him up very suddenly, tightly gripping Dean's shoulders. His blue eyes flashed brilliant white for an instant and his face was thunderously angry.

"I don't care!" he roared, somehow still whispering. "Just let me love you! All I want is for you to love me back without blaming yourself for everything that happens! I'm going to get hurt, that's life Dean."

And he smashed his mouth against Dean's, cutting off any protest. And in the dark, as his faintly glowing eyes were now shut, Castiel ran his hands down Dean's back. The hunter did the same, but his hand brushed one of Castiel's wings and the angel let out a soft cry of pleasure. Dean traced his nose along his collarbone and down to the scar on his abdomen where Jimmy had been shot while Castiel was in heaven. The angel hissed when Dean kissed it fiercely, leaving a bruise by the white starburst scar.

"I hate you," said the hunter, tucking his head under Castiel's as they got rid of their briefs and the angel straddled him. But there was a light tone to Dean's voice and the angel smiled as they made love in the privacy of his wings.

0

0

0

Later that night, after grudgingly putting his pants back on, 'for the sake of the children' as Castiel put it, Dean, even more grudgingly, went up to bed and crawled in beside his little brother. Sam was fast asleep, an arm under his pillow and face pressed firmly into it. As usual, he had taken all the covers, but they only covered half his legs and the rest dangled uselessly off the edge of the bed.

"Dork," muttered Dean before fixing the blanket and grabbing a spare out of the trunk at the end of the bed. He climbed onto his side of the bed and curled up under the sheet, covering his head so he could sleep as if Castiel's wings were still around him.

"Dude…smell like sex," mumbled Sam sleepily. "Go'way."

Dean snorted in laughter, but turned away. "Go back to sleep little bro. Don't trouble your head with adult things."

"Shuddup…jerk."

"Bitch."

But his brother had drifted off again and was snoring quietly while Dean shifted to get comfortable. But something ate at him.

"_You'll never escape what you did in Hell. Not even by fucking your little angel boy!"_

Had what Mammon said been true? Was Dean screwing Castiel out of some sick desire to feel better? He loved the angel, there was no doubt, but was he only showing his feelings because he thought that somehow being the lover of an angel would grant him favor in Heaven.

"Dean."

He turned, thinking his brother might be awake again, but no, Sam was still asleep.

"…no. Not real. NOT REAL!" his brother cried out, thrashing about. Dean instantly forgot about his own problems and stretched out an arm and put it around his brother like he had done when they were little.

"S'okay Sammy. I've got you," he said. His brother calmed, but a pained expression was still on his face and Dean knew exactly what was going on. He was reliving the greatest hits of hell.

And he had the creeping suspicion that Mammon had more to do with Sam than he would have liked. Castiel said he had run the Cage.

That meant that this demon had tortured Sam as well.

So, Dean did what he always did. He made a promise to himself and to his brother. This demon was going to die.

Slowly.

Painfully.

And then, Dean entertained the thought that he always did before a hunt.

_This is the last one. The last one. No more after this. Only one more…one more._

And he fell into a dreamless sleep, subconsciously curling his arms around Sam so that the younger man slept peacefully in the protective embrace of his older brother.

0

0

0

Blah, blah, blah chick-flick chapter. Ass-kicking is in the next one, thought whether or not the Winchesters are on the dealing or receiving end will depend.

PLEASE REVIEW! They are very appreciated! :D


End file.
